Grey Eyes
This where the cats who destroyed RainbowClan so many moons ago. They destroyed the clan leaving only a few stray kits alive. Now that RainbowClan has reformed they are going to do as they did once before and destroy it. Where Proudheart failed, maybe Loyalheart can succeed. This Clan/Group is owned by Meadow, please ask to join on the talk page. Rules *Most cats must have grey eyes *They follow the leaders orders no matter what *Cats must have Very light or very dark coloured pelts. Allegiance Leader: Kahless-a grey tom with darker grey eyes Deputy Lilith - Ebony black she-cat with piercing black eyes, sharp claws, pointed teeth, and a cold hearted personality.(Cotton) Warriors Rubyclaw- a Ruby coloured tom with claws as hard as stone (Meadow) Foxclaw - A very dark orange coloured she-cat with dark green eyes almost black.(Meadow) Waspflight- a light ginger tom with jet black stripes and dark gray eyes. His tail is long and sleek, and his front paws are black. Roleplayed by Twistedflower. Apprentice - Screech Abyss: Black She-cat with dark red eyes, pointed teeth, and a hatred for everyone and everything.(Cotton) Eclipse: Dark black she-cat with black eyes, white tabby patterns, and a love for the night and the moon.(Cotton) Daunt: Black she-cat with black soulless eyes, sharp claws, and pointed teeth.(Cotton) Coyote: Brown tom with piercing yellow eyes. (Misty) Shame - Black tom with a missing left eye and one leaf green right eye. (Mistfern) To-bes Whispercloud Duskfoot - a white tom with deep gray eyes. His paws and the end of his tail is dark brown Queens Rabbitwhisker- A small grey she-cat with grey eyes(Meadow) Hara - Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Shame's kits. (Mistfern) Twistedflower - A skinny black cat with large gray eyes and long limbs with white paws. One of her ears is white, and the end of her tail is also white. Expecting an unknown tom’s kits. Her jaw is twisted. Roleplayed by Twistedflower... Mossfang - a sleek torrishell she- cat with green eyes, mother of Hornetstripe’s kits Kits Lilyfang- A light coloured she-cat with grey eyes.(Meadow) Featherpelt- A grey and white tom with light blue eyes(Meadow) Role-Play: Daunt raced into the area, ignoring the rest of the group and padded over to Kuhless, Lilith at his side. "Kuhless, your son has been welcomed into RainbowClan and it is obvious that their deputy has strong feelings for him, all is going to plan." She said and gave a twisted smile. .. Lilith looked over at Kuhless, her mate, and thought about all the planning this has taken, for them to finally be in RainbowClan, her son taking control slowly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kahless smirked. As last time but with him and Lilith the clan would be destoryed. Though, ''he thought, no one here was there then. He knew that the cats never had any hope, not till the end. The same was the same with his sister's grandkit, Poor little Starstar. She had no idea, not till the ever end. He could still remember her dying words. ''Flash-back As Kahless slit her thoat, Starstar coughed up blood. As the blood ran out of her mouth, she said "The time of Rainbow's may come once more, the time for you will have ended, and as this both Rainbow's and Pride may be united at the cry of loyalty." Kahless rolled her body on her belly and left her there, heading back to his camp, and new mate. End of Flash-back Though he hate his sister's kits and the grand kits they came with her, he still had to admit, she had done well at bring Rainbowclan to it's nees before it was time. Now though he would carry on his family destiny. He just hoped his son would not disappoint him. "Good job Daunt." Kahless said eyes narrowing. "Go back and ask to join the clan, help him." He said with a smirk looking at Lilith for her consent, Daunt was always her favourite. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Daunt was startled with his request, she had never expected that she, herself, would actually be going to RainbowClan. She wasn't sure she liked the idea too much, but she knew that she would regret turning down the offer. Daunt looked over at Lilith, the one cat in the whole group (besides Kahless) that Daunt looked up to and respected. ... Lilith looked at Daunt closly, remembering the day when the kit had been born. Daunt's mother had been so proud of her one and only surviving kit, knowing that one day Daunt would grow up to be the strong, powerful Warrior she was today. Lilith loved Daunt like the daughter she never had and would do anything to keep her safe, but Lilith knew this was what Daunt was destined to do. Lilith nodded firmly to her mate. "She is ready." Lilith told Kahless, her voice suprisingly beautiful. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kahless nodded. "Go" He ordered, dipping his head towards Rainbowclan's territory. "Abyss, Rubyclaw!" He called those 2 cats. Rubyclaw padded over leaving his fresh-kill. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Daunt nodded quickly, turning around only once to smile back at Lilith, who was looking very pround next to her mate. .. Abyss jerked her head over to where her name was called and padded over to Kahless and Lilith. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ----- (Cotton you might need to change that) Kahless looked at 2 of his warriors. "I want both of you two to go over to AirClan and Brairclan, Tell them the time is upon us." He told them. "Then come back here with these messages, Brairclan first, then Airclan." Kahless said to both of them. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 03:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright." Abyss muttered to Rubyclaw as they padded away. "This should be fun." And raced toward BriarClan. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 03:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---------------- Rubyclaw followed the annoying she-cat. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 03:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lilith smiled at her mate. "All is going to plan." She purred. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 03:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I hope you don't mind that I added in Shame and Hara. :) Shame sat watching the queens, but he wasn't thinking about them. ''I hope the plan works out. We must destroy RainbowClan. ''XxMistfern ~Love is love~ 17:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Coyote wandered around camp, deep in thought. ~Misty~ (talk) 19:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hey, Misty? Did you add Whispercloud? You forgot her description if you did.) Shame yawned, seeing Coyote and padding over to the tom. "Want to hunt?" He asked, his voice emotionless and flat, as always. ... Hara frowned, staring down at her belly. She was expecting a tom's kits who didn't love her anymore and it pained her heart. ''I'll stilll love you and I hope Shame will too. ''XxMistfern ~Love is love~ 20:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Oops yeahmsorey.) "Sure." ---- (And remember to use four of these ~ after each time you roleplay. ^-^) Shame nodded. "Why don't you get Whispercloud? She can come with us." The tom asked, flicking his tail towards the to-be. XxMistfern ~Love is love~ 21:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:Category:Clans Category:Rogue